Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lamp. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle lamp.
Description of Related Art
Vehicular luminaries have always been one of the key development projects in the field of lighting. In recent years, LEDs (light-emitting diodes) have gradually replaced the conventional light sources applied in vehicular luminaries because LEDs have advantages such as high luminous efficacy, high brightness, low power consumption and instant response.
However, due to the shape and size of LEDs emitting surface, there will be issues on focusing design if the optical system in vehicular luminaries is projection type or PES type.